


Evolution

by DealingDearie



Category: Thor (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:50:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DealingDearie/pseuds/DealingDearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor sees Lady Loki for the first time (written for Loki Month's comic appreciation prompt).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evolution

Long, pale legs walked purposefully, even glided, over the marble, green heels clicking against the tile, dark shadows trailing after in the almost spotless reflection cast upon the floor. The ivy colored cloak, lined with light brown fur, billowed about her slim body, caressing her legs as they moved with intent, brushing over slender hips as they swayed alluringly.

In the dim lighting, Thor could believe that such eyes were bottomless, depthless and darkened and intimidating, but they were an odd, bright, jewel-like green, sparkling in the shadows as the sound of their shoes upon the floor echoed in the chamber all around them.

Emerging, the gleaming eyes were the first to show, truly and in its entirety, that knowing, secretive smile Thor had seen so many times before, and he backed away, wary as the figure stepped into the light, revealing long, silky strands of ebony hair fallen around their shoulders, framing a face with such pale, milky skin that it looked almost porcelain, blood red lips curled up in an amused, satisfied smirk, and Thor’s eyes widened.

He might have recognized the long, dark hair and the light, soft curves of her face, the outline of her body, the exact angle of her smile, but he was only aware of the darkness, lurking and eager, in those eyes.

“Recognize me,” came her sharp, clear voice, laced with the lilt of an accent and all too laughing, almost taunting, “brother?” 

**Author's Note:**

> I've never read the comics, so this was all I had. xD
> 
> Please R&R! Feedback of any kind is always appreciated! ;)
> 
> All rights go to their respective owners.


End file.
